Just The Two Of Us
by Phycadellictrafficcone
Summary: Ellie and Link are 2% avian, just like the flock, but they live in England. The flock shows up and new friendships and relationships form. No FAX sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of FanFiction.**

**I bring a new story that I made up while I was in the car driving down to some place in the middle of the country. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, but I do own the ones that you've never seen before. **

Chapter One

Hey, I'm Ellie.

This may come as a shock to you, but I'm no ordinary character. You see I have wings, 'cause I'm 2% bird. Weird, huh?

Anyway, I suppose you want to know how I got to be this way.

You do?

Aww, that's sweet.

So, I was born here in England, the North East to be precise, in Sunderland Royal Hospital. I was kidnapped by some scientists, but they weren't your run of the mill, find out how we can save the planet scientists, they were genetics scientists. Who had grafted bird DNA into me when I was in my Mam's belly. It's all complicated stuff you know.

Anyway, they had kidnapped another kid along with me, who had also had bird DNA grafted into his genes. He's called 568XLNK95, also known as Link.

They told his Mam that he had died of this random disease, so she was kinda dropped off the map.

So, they took us to this place called the Lab, which is basically a laboratory funnily enough.

They experimented on us for 3 years, seeing how we could fight and endure stuff, I don't remember it all, I was so young.

My Mam, in the meantime, had not believed that I had died, as that is what they told her. She spent hours and hours searching for us on the internet, demanding to see records of who had signed our death papers and such.

She found that the Doctor, who had treated me, had not signed those papers. A man called Jeb Batchelder had signed them.

You should know that when my Mam gets her head into things, she doesn't let them go until she's finished what she was meant to do.

This is what saved Link and I from torture.

Or worse.

My Mam, who is a Biomedical Scientist (a microbiologist), somehow got the Lab to let her in, so she could run some "tests". They let her in and she quickly found Link and I in a dog crate together.

Claiming that we were dead, she put us on a gurney and told us to be very still, as she covered us with a white sheet and took us to the morgue.

From there, she took us out to her car, hid us in her boot and drove as fast as she could home, to her 4 floor house of her dreams.

Upon walking into her home, she gave us food, and told us that we were safe. She told me that she was my Mam, but she didn't know what happened to Link's, so she told him that he would stay there with her.

She gave us our own huge rooms on the top floor, which have huge bay windows. It was heaven.

After a few days, she took us to the hospital, and told them to remove the chips that had been newly planted in our arms. The chips, which were probably tracking devises, were surgically removed and burnt.

Ever since then, Link and I have lived with my Mam in this house, safe from whatever it is that should be after us. I think that they have given up trying to get us back after 11 years.

We are safe here, and we always will be.

Of course, being a mutant has its advantages, like say, wings, and other superhuman abilities.

Link can run faster than anything, he can even break the sound barrier, it's so cool. And of course, he has super-mutant strength. What I mean by this is, he is weirdly stronger than I am, and I'm pretty strong. Stronger than your average man, I bet.

I can read minds and I have telekinesis powers. It's a lazy-mans dream.

So, I think that you know how I came to live here in not-too-sunny Sunderland with my best friend Link.

Lets get on with this thing.

-

Two windows opened on the top floor of the house, and Link and I jumped out, freefalling for a few seconds and then unfurling our wings, catching the air and making us surge upwards. It's the best feeling in the world, I promise you.

So, we were off to where we usually went at night, Tunstall Hill, to fly around and basically have a bit of fun.

We were soaring after each other, huge smiles on our faces, which were lit by the full moon.

It was a clear night, just how we like it. We were dressed in black, as usual, as we flew after each other.

Somehow, Link managed to pull off my jeans, which sent my Vans falling to the ground, where they hit the grass with a soft thud.

"Link! You absolute TWAT!" I shouted, as he flew away, my black skinny jeans in his hand.

I was left in my underwear and the black long-sleeved t-shirt I had on. "Come back here, NOW!" I shouted, streaking after him.

Suddenly I got an idea. Why don't I use my telekinesis?

Of course!

I used my power to pull off his jeans and they flew through the air to me. Hah, now he was just in his underwear and a black, baggy long-sleeved top. His Vans had also dropped onto the grassy hill with a soft thud.

"Ellie! No fair! You used your power!" he complained as I grinned at him.

We hovered over the hill, in our underwear until I heard minds, which were not like anyone I've ever met before.

It wasn't Link's mind. His was full of how hot I looked without my jeans on. Sexist pig.

I looked in the direction of the thoughts, and seven black shapes were coming towards us. Fast.

"Oh, shit. Link, look!" I said to him, as he came over to where I was hovering.

Suddenly, the fact that we weren't wearing jeans went to the back of my mind. All I could focus on was the seven flying people that were coming towards us.

Wait, one was a dog? I think, and it had wings!

Sheesh, that's a new one! I thought to myself.

They coasted to a stop before us, took in our jean-lessness and I could hear then giggling.

"Uh, Hi?" I said carefully.

"Hi, I'm Max. Who're you?" the girl in the front said. She was pretty, short blonde hair, streaked with lighter bits. She was thin, but not so thin that you could see her bones. Her clothes were torn and had blood on them, but still she was stunning.

"I'm Ellie," I said, smiling. "This," I gestured to Link. "Is Link."

"Uh, should we land?" Max asked, eyeing up my lower body.

Oh jeez, I forgot about that. I blushed furiously, nodding then tucking in my wings so I dropped out of the sky, then unfurled them to make sure I didn't go splat on the hillside.

Once Link and I had landed, we handed each other their jeans, and put them on quickly, before sitting down on the grass near our shoes.

"So, you all got names then?" Link asked, looking hopefully at Max.

"Yeah," she started, blushing slightly. "This is Fang," she gestured to the boy dressed in black sitting to her right, "Iggy," pointing at the boy with a pale face and strawberry blonde hair who was sitting next to Fang, "The Gasman," she pointed to a young boy, about 8, who was sitting next to Iggy, with brilliant blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "This is Nudge," she gestured to her left, where a girl with mocha coloured skin and unruly black hair sat, "Angel," she pointed to a well, angelic looking young girl, with the same gorgeous blue eyes as The Gasman and curly blonde hair, "Last but not least, is Total." She said, smiling at the black dog who was sat with his head in Angel's lap.

"You have quite a family here," I said, smiling at them all. "It's just Link and I who live around here."

"Max!" Angel suddenly said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Max said.

"Ellie can read minds! Like me!" She was positively bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, that's, uh, great," Max said, looking a bit worried.

"Haha, its fine honestly, I have the self control of the Buddha, I only read minds when I need to, or I fancy talking to someone about something secret. But I can tell you that Nudge is bursting to say something, and Iggy used to be blind. Fang is thinking about food, and The Gasman is thinking 'Could I make a bomb with just grass?'" I laughed.

Max looked at The Gasman disapprovingly and I grinned at him, making him perk up.

"So where are you guys heading?" I asked, looking over at the seven of them.

"Just taking a look round Britain, since we have some spare time," Max explained.

"Awesome. Where are you sleeping tonight?" Link asked, looking at max hopefully.

I hit him on the leg, hard, and he grinned at me.

_Does she think that I'm hot? _Link asked me and Angel giggled. I grinned at her and said.

"Yeah she does, but I think that you should leave all that for the morning, don't you Link?" Link looked at me and blushed furiously. I laughed at him.

"Uh, I don't think that I want to know what that conversation was about. But we were just gonna sleep in some trees round here." Max said, scanning the horizon.

"No need for that, stay at our place," I said, smiling at her. "I can guarantee your safety, food, a hot shower and a bed for the night. Ask Angel if I'm evil or not," I finished, looking at Fang, who was looking at me and thinking, _Oh. My. God! She's gorgeous._ I blushed and looked down at the grass, composing myself before I looked back up at Max.

"Fine, that sounds good. It's starting to get cold out here anyway," she said, getting up and brushing her ass.

The rest of us stood up and Link and I grabbed our Vans before jumping into the sky, with seven winged mutants behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaaaaaaai, here's the second chapter of Just the Two of Us. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters; I do however own Ellie and Link. :D **

Chapter Two

Instead of say, going through the windows, we landed in the front garden of our four story house.

I walked up to the door and took out my key, unlocking the door and pushing it open so everyone could go in.

I could see that the seven of them were cautious about going into a stranger's house.

_Could it be a trap? _Was the dominant thought that ran through the Flock's minds.

"It's not a trap, I assure you," I said, walking in, and then waiting for them all to come into the lobby. Link walked in first, and flicked on the lights, which showed the staircase in the middle of the back wall.

Finally, when they were all in and the door was locked again, I heard my Mam's footsteps coming from the second floor.

I have super hearing.

_Uh-oh_, Link thought, as my Mam came down the stairs in just her pyjamas.

"You would think that after finding out we have _wings _and like to go flying in the middle of the night, you'd be less prone to coming downstairs to see if a burglar has come in, Mam," I said, kicking off my shoes then walking over to her and hugging her.

"Yeah, and you would think that you would at least tell me that your bringing company home, Ellie," she said back, kissing Link's forehead. "Hello, all of you. I'm Ann, Ellie's mother," she said warmly, smiling at the flock. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked, starting to walk into the kitchen, flicking on the lights as she went.

I have to admit, our house kicks ass.

We have like, two massive reception rooms, and a huge kitchen at the back of the house.

Downstairs in the basement, we have a game room for me, Link and Matty, and a relaxing room/library for my Mam.

On the second floor, there is my Mam's room, and my biological brother's room. He's 16 and called Matty. He sleeps out a lot so he wasn't in that night.

And then, the top floor was mine and Link's. We have the best floor. We have a room each, with a bathroom in the middle of them, and walk in wardrobes, the whole shenanigan.

Like I said, my house kicks ass.

So after much eating and sitting around talking, my Mam deemed it time to go to bed at 3am.

Max, Nudge, Angel and Total stayed in my room, on the pull out bed, which was for four regular people, but it fit three bird kids no problem. Total, however, wanted to sleep with me on my bed, so I allowed it. He hopped up and curled into a ball next to my hand, where I stroked behind his ears until he started snoring.

It was then that I realised that I hadn't said goodnight to Link, so I quietly got up and walked across my room to the bathroom that joined our rooms.

_LINK! _I thought at him, hoping that he was paying a bit of attention.

_Yeeeeeees? _I heard him think back. I couldn't help it. I giggled.

_Come say goodnight to me please, I won't be able to sleep._

_Nah, me either. I'll be two seconds._ He thought to me and I smiled.

A few seconds later, I saw Link come into the bathroom.

"Goodnight Link," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, just as he did the same to me.

"Night, Ellie. Love you," Link said, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

We hugged for a few more minutes then we pulled back and went back into our rooms.

Sure enough, all the girls were awake, grins plastered on their faces.

"Yes?" I asked, climbing back into bed.

"You just told Link you love him, and he told you that he loves you!" Nudge said in a _duh_ kind of voice.

"Yeah, I know. We don't love each other like, 'let's get married!', we love each other like best mates, we just say it as much as we can."

"Oh I see," Max said, looking thoughtful. _Maybe I should tell Fang that I love him more often,_ Max thought. _He might take it the wrong way though. But what about Link? I think I'm falling for him… _

Oh. My. God! I looked at Angel to see her as surprised as I was.

"Uh-oh, I should not have just thought that whilst in the room with _two _freaking _mind readers_!" Max said, dropping her head into her hands.

"Aw, honey, come here!" I said, opening my arms to her. She slowly got up and walked over to my bed, where she plopped down and fell into my arms.

I hugged her and she buried her face into my shirt. "It's alright, babe, I think that Link likes you a lot too," I said reassuringly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You serious?" she asked me, looking up at me hopefully.

"Pshhh, oh course I am, who is the mind reader giving you a hug?" I asked, smiling softly at her.

"Don't be silly, he wouldn't like someone like me, I mean, look at me!" she said, gesturing to her gorgeous face.

"Dudette, you're gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you different!" I said sternly.

"Yeah, Ellie's right Max, you're really pretty, and Link would love to go out with you I bet. Oh and Ellie, your Mom's cooking is the best, almost as good as Iggy's cooking, which, I am sorry to say, he has got down to a fine art. Did you know he used to be blind, but Max's Mom did this operation thingy on him and his eyesight came back and we're all really happy about it and Angel said that Fang thinks your hot as Max, I just thought I'd tell you. Oh oh oh, and Ellie, your house is awesome, and we haven't even see all of it yet. And you have a real brother! Like a real brother! And a real Mom! I would love to have a real mmph…" Angel slapped her hand across Nudge's mouth.

"Uh, I'm gonna say thanks Nudge, for all that random information. But come on guys, tell me about your lives!" I said, still hugging Max.

About five minutes later, we were all sitting on the floor in my bedroom, wrapped in duvets and pillows on the floor and to lean on.

"Well, the same thing happened to us as what happened to you, apart from that Fang, Iggy and I were ten when we were kidnapped from the lab thing that we were being experimented on. Nudge was seven, Gazzy was four and Angel was two. This guy called Jeb Batchelder, who took us to a house in the Colorado Mountains, where we were free to do what we liked." Max began. "Then, two years later, Jeb disappeared and we all thought he was dead. About two years after that, Angel was kidnapped and taken back to the School, we went to rescue her and we found all this amazing stuff on the computers, like where we came from and stuff, when we were in New York, in another version of the School called the Institute…" Max carried on.

She told me their entire story, most of it in detail, about the many fights, how Fang almost died, how she killed her half brother then watched him die as he saved her life.

It was a pretty gruesome, heart wrenching story. Angel and Nudge added bits in where they felt necessary.

Nudge told me all about what happened when she stayed at a school while the rest of the Flock went to Hawaii to rescue max's Mam, when she got kidnapped.

They told me all the way up to when Iggy got his sight back and they decided to go on a tour of Europe for something to do.

"Dude, you guys get yourselves around a bit like!" I said, grinning at them all.

"Yeah, sometimes it's a pain in the butt, but other times, its good, like now for instance," Max said, smiling at me.

"Well, lovely girlies, I do think that it's time to go to bed. It's 6am!" I said, standing up and putting my duvet back onto my bed.

We all fell asleep pretty quickly after that. It's been another strange day here at camp mutant!

Link's POV 

I walked back into my room after saying goodnight to Ellie.

All of the guys were looking at me.

"Urm, yeah?" I asked uncertainly.

"You just told Ellie you love her!" Iggy said, beaming at me.

"Oh, that," I said, sitting down on my bed. "We always tell each other we love each other. Its like best mate love though, not the 'let's have babies!' kind of love. Know what I mean?" I asked, looking at them.

They all nodded, and I really wished right then I could hear what Fang was thinking.

Damn Ellie with her better powers!

"Well, come on dudes, tell me your story!" I said, breaking the silence.

"It's a long story," Fang said, looking at me carefully.

"We have all night," I pointed out.

"Okay then, get comfortable," Fang began.

He told me all about their lives up to this point **(which I'm sure you all know by now)**, including all the fights to the death, when they split up, stuff like that.

After we had shared stories, we decided it was time to crash, as it was 6am.

I flicked off the light and lay down in bed, on my stomach, and fell asleep quickly.

Another strange day in camp mutant!

Ellie's POV

"Ellie!" I head someone shout. "Ellie!" for God's sake! Can a girl not get any rest at all!

"What could you possible want?!" I shouted back, knowing that my Mam could hear me.

"Get your arse out of bed, your going to be late!"

Late? Oh!

I had a hairdresser's appointment today. Lame, I know. But a girl has got to be looking her best!

I rolled out of bed and ran to my wardrobe, pulling out a _Foo Fighters_ t-shirt and some black skinny jeans.

I got dressed as quickly as possible, not even bothering to have a shower. I had one last night.

The girls were waking up and I had just enough time to convince them to come with me.

My Mam would pay; after all, we had won the lottery!

They, of course, agreed and I promised them we could go shopping afterwards in the town centre.

As we ran down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Fang shirtless in the corridor. Let me tell you this people, he is HOT!

I head Angel giggle and I suppose she sent my thought to Max and Nudge, because they started giggling too.

Total had decided to stay home, so he could get his beauty sleep or something.

-

The three of us walked out of the salon looking amazing!

I had had black streaks put into my red hair. Yes, red hair. I know how much Max hates girls with red hair. But what the hey? I gave her a place to sleep, comforted her and gave her food. I was a pretty good friend to her right now.

Angel had pink streaks put in her curly blonde hair, and had it trimmed.

Nudge had her hair highlighted with a brown that matched her wings, she also had it straightened, and I had promised to straighten her hair for the time that she was at my house.

Finally, Max had had her hair trimmed and streaks of dark blonde, peroxide blonde and electric blue put in her hair.

We looked amazing.

Two subway sandwiches each, three pairs of skinny jeans each, some t-shirts and underwear later, we flew home, finding a secluded part of the park to take off. I carried the bags with ease with my telekinesis all the way back home, where we fell through the front door and ran straight up to my room.

-

At dinner, we all sat round the table waiting for my Mam to come with all the food. She knew all about the 3000 calorie thing, so she had made masses.

For one, I was glad I have such an awesome Mam.

As we sat, Fang's dark eyes were focused on me, I looked up at him and smiled, reading his mind without him knowing.

_Jeez, what I would give just for fifteen minutes with her to myself. Max is hot, but she's not as hot as Ellie. I mean, I like Max a lot, love her even, but just like how Ellie loves Link. Oh god, oh god, I'm falling in love with her…_

Uhh, well that put an awkward barrier up in my mind. I shook it off.

I mean, Fang has to be the hottest guy I've ever met. Nothing compared to the other kids I've gone out with. Hrm, this could be interesting.

Dinner was uneventful, with no one really talking except my Mam, commenting on our hair and new clothes.

After, I went up to my room to tidy up a bit. I know shocker! A teenager cleaning her room!

But seriously, it was covered in duvets and pillows.

I turned round, sensing someone in the room with me.

"Hey Fang," I said, bending over to pick up a t-shirt that I had thrown on the floor.

"Hi Ellie," Fang began. "We're all gonna play a game downstairs in the game room. Care to join?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

"Sure, sure," I said, smiling at him as I led the way down the stairs, trying to ignore his thoughts, which he was practically screaming.

We entered the game room to see everyone sitting on the floor, apart from Link, who was standing at the other end of the room, looking at me with a stern expression.

"What the _hell_ could I have done now, Link?" I asked, from the doorway. Fang slid in behind me and sat down on the floor next to Iggy.

"Oh you know, you slut!" Link shot at me.

"I don't think I do, man whore!" I shot back.

"Oh really? You lying bitch!" Link said, shaking his fist at me.

"Dude, I'm not a lying anything! You should get yourself right, you twat!" I said, taking a step towards him.

"Yeah you are. I know you took it. Thieving cow!" he took a step towards me.

"Took what?! You prat!" I took another step.

"Oh you know! At least I don't steal people's best mates!" another step.

"At least I don't go out with whores!" another step.

"At least my first kiss wasn't with a stranger in a club!" another step.

"At least my first kiss wasn't planned 3 weeks in advance!" another step. We were pretty close now.

"At least I don't parade around in my underwear to get people's attention!" another step.

"We both do that!" I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Oh yeah…"

"At least I can actually confront people about my feelings about them!" one more step.

"At least I'm hot!" he took one more step.

Then suddenly, we wrapped our arms around each other and kissed each other, full on the lips. Tongue and everything.

Okay, that may have seemed a bit strange, but we always do it; Link almost always starts it, if he's confused about something.

After like the 3rd time, my Mam decided to let us scream at each other then kiss and make up.

We pulled apart to see the flock looking horror stricken and confused. Only Angel knew what was going on, so she explained it to them in her head.

"And _that_ is how we kiss round here!" I said, laughing as a sat down next to Fang, pulling his hand into my lap, where I held it.

Link sat next to Max, where he threw his arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

Time to play truth or dare…


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back, back again, Psycadellictrafficcone is back, tell your friends,**

**That was so lame.**

**Anyway, you know the disclaimer thing like the back of your hand I guess. **

**On with chapter threeeeeeee. **

Chapter Three

Okay, here's a bit of information for you.

Do not play truth or dare with the flock.

They are evil. Pure evil I tell you!

They dared me to lick Iggy's face, which was funny and I didn't mind that.

I got made to tell everyone that I have feelings for the gorgeous Fang.

They dared me to suck faces with Fang in front of everyone, which I didn't mind doing at all.

I dared Link to suck faces with Max, and he did so happily.

I made Iggy admit his true feelings for Nudge.

And finally, I made Gazzy run around with just a bra on and a pair of pink knickers singing "I'm a fairy princess" to the tune of _my little pony_, which, I have to say, was quite hilarious.

At half ten, my Mam decided that it was time to go to bed, as we didn't go to sleep until 6am that morning.

We also decided to change the sleeping arrangements as I wanted to spend some time with Fang.

So this is what happened. Iggy and Gazzy went downstairs into one of the spare guest rooms and Angel and Nudge went into the other spare guest bedroom. Leaving me alone with Fang and Link alone with Max.

I am so clever.

After we had all got ready for bed, the flock stacked hands and Link and I hugged, told each other we love each other and kissed each other's cheek, it was a night-time ritual that we never forgot to do.

So after we had all left to go to the different rooms, Fang and I snuggled up in my double bed, with the TV on.

I have to admit, Kerrang at like eleven at night, is not at all relaxing, but still, even in the silence, it was never awkward with me and Fang.

We kissed for a bit, and then I nodded off in his strong arms, with my head on his bare chest.

Aiiiieee! I mean come _on_! You would feel that way if you just fell asleep on the hottest guy, like EVER!

Link's POV

Max and I climbed into my bed and I pulled the duvet over us, putting my arm around Max and kissing (passionately!!) her goodnight.

-

"Max and Link, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be! First comes LOVE then comes MARRIGE! Then comes a flying mutant bird kid in a GOLDEN carriage," Ellie sang at me.

Opening my eyes, I found Max with her head on my chest, her beautiful brown eyes open and she was smiling. Ellie was dancing around my room, with Fang standing in the doorway with an almighty smirk on his face.

I was about to get up when Ellie started making kissy noises, when we heard a car's engine roar into life.

Ellie ran to the window, threw it open and leaned all the way out, so she was balancing on her hips.

She started blowing kisses to whoever was down there, then she shouted as loud as she could, "I love you Mam!"

That's one mystery solved.

-

After an awesome breakfast made by Iggy, we got up, holding our bellies, and started walking towards the game room to watch the TV.

As we walked out of the sitting room, the front door swung open, and Matty stood there, Ellie's backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey Matty," I said, putting up my thumb at him.

"Alright Link?" Matty asked, taking in all the extra people.

"Yeah, yeah. These are some friends of ours, they're staying with us for a while," I answered his unspoken question.

"Oh, cool," he said, looking around all of the teenagers that stood in the lobby. "Where's…" he didn't get to finish.

Ellie ran around the corner into the lobby and jumped on Matty, hugging him.

"Matty!" she said into his ear, closing her eyes and hugging him hard.

"Ellie-belly," he said back softly.

"I was worrying about you, you know!" she said to him, releasing him.

"Yeah I missed you too," he said, picking up his bag, which he had dropped when Ellie had hugged him. "Where's Mam?" he asked, his deep blue eyes taking in the scene.

"I don't know actually, she went out," Ellie replied, her own deep blue eyes looking into his. "She'll be fine, they don't know we're here," she said, obviously reading his thoughts. "And Mam said that she can get all theirs taken out or broken or something. I need your help though, when she gets back, that is."

"Yeah, sure. Did you guys leave any food, I'm starving!"

"I'll make you something, if you want, man," Iggy said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Matty said, leading the way to the kitchen, Iggy following behind. "You know, you look like someone I know…" Their conversation faded away as they walked into the kitchen and we went down to the basement.

Max POV

Jeez, it sure is nice here.

I wonder what Ellie and Matty were talking about up there though. I guess I'll find out soon enough, as soon as Ann comes home.

She's so very, very different from the Anne that we spent time with back in the States. She isn't evil; she rescued her daughter and her best friend from the branch of Itex here, she basically welcomed us into her home, when we're complete strangers. She's the best.

Well apart from my Mom, I guess she's the best in my eyes.

As we walked down to the basement, Ellie went into a room which I had never seen before.

"Hey, Ellie," I said, making her turn around.

"Yeah, hon'?" she asked.

"What's in there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, it's a library. I'm mad about reading. You can come with me if you want," she smiled warmly at me and I walked towards her, and went through the open door.

The walls were basically covered in books. Book shelves went all the way to the top of the room, which wasn't very high, but still, it was amazing to see so many books in one place.

There were two love seats in the middle of the room.

Ellie grabbed a book from a shelf and opened it to the page which had a wooden bookmark in it.

I scanned the shelves for something that I fancied reading.

I finally came to have a book called _Gone_, where all the adults suddenly disappeared.

It was a good book.

After about an hour, Ellie's deep blue eyes began to close, and the book dropped out of her pale hands.

Her face, covered in freckles, was relaxed and some of her fringe covered her face.

I silently got up, put my book back on the shelf, then left the room, shutting the door softly, so as not to wake her.

I turned around to see Fang standing behind me. I hadn't heard him approach, as usual.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, gesturing to the front door.

"Yeah," I replied, starting to climb the stairs. When we got to the top, it was a short distance to the front door, which I opened, ran out of and unfurled my wings.

I flew up to the roof, where I sat on a flat piece of roof. Fang came and sat next to me. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know really, I just wanted to spend time, just us. We never seem to get any alone time anymore," Fang said, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a half-smile.

"Yeah, I know. But being here is good, I mean, we found more bird kids like us! And I think that they know how to get our chips out, you know," I said, looking towards the ocean, which you could clearly see from here.

"Really? How did you find that out?" Fang asked.

"Angel read Matty's mind when him and Ellie were having that conversation in the lobby. He has some sort of machine that breaks them," I said, still looking out to sea.

"Huh," there was a whole paragraph in that word, you just have to read between the lines.

Nudge POV

Oh my, gosh, Ellie's house is so awesome, I mean, they have a four story house!

Anyway, so I was bored, and went to find Ellie. She wasn't in the library, or the game room.

I walked up the stairs, looking in the bathrooms that had the doors open on the landings. Jeez, there is _a lot _of stairs in this place!

Finally, I got to the top, where Ellie and Link's bedrooms were. I softly knocked on Ellie's door and I heard some rustling and then she shouted, "Yeah?"

I opened the door to find Ellie with sweat pants on and a sports bra.

"Oh, hey sweetie," she said, smiling brightly at me.

"Hey. Ellie, I was wondering if like, there was something else to do, I mean its not like I'm sick of being here, it's just, I don't know, I've done everything there is to do. Can I hang out with you for a while?" I asked, all in one breath.

"Of course you can!" Ellie beamed. I grinned back at here. "I'm going out flying with the boys, you can come with us if you like," she said, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Oh! I'd love to, thank you!" I beamed. "But, uh, why are you just wearing sweats and a sports bra?"

"We're racing today. Me and Link always do it, for something to do," she said, going into her closet.

"Oh, cool!" I said as she walked back into her room with clothes in her hands. She threw them at me and I caught them.

"Go get changed, you'll be boiling in all those clothes!" she laughed as I smiled at her, and then walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

I made sure to lock both of the doors, so that Link or any of the other boys couldn't get in, then I got changed into the black sports bra and dark grey sweats that Ellie had given me.

As I walked out, I found Ellie, sitting on the windowsill of her bay window waiting for me. She was wearing a white sports bra and black sweat pants with just some black socks on, no shoes.

"Ellie?" I asked.

"Yees?" she replied.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked, walking over to her and putting my clothes on her sofa on the way.

"Oh, I don't like wearing shoes when I fly," she laughed, then flung open the window and fell out backwards.

To anyone else, her falling backwards through the window might have been kinda freaky, but seriously, it looked like fun!

So I ran and leaped through the open window, unfurling my wings and taking off after her.

Ellie's POV 

We flew through the sky, towards the countryside, where the boys were hovering, waiting for us.

As we flew up, I started to hear their thoughts, as they were all screaming inside their heads.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Think quieter!" and yes, I do realize how strange that sentence was.

They all looked bashful, apart from Gazzy, who was grinning at me and Nudge. "S'up Gazzy?" I asked him, bumping fists.

"Nothing much, Ellie. Can we start now?" he asked, and if it's possible to jump up and down in excitement while flying, Gazzy was doing it.

"Lets do this thing!" I said, punching my fist into the air.

"On your marks, get set…GO!" Iggy shouted.

Link and I shot off; we knew where we had to go to. To the Lake District, then back. It only took a few minutes, considering we can go at a maximum of 250 mph.

Of course, like always, I won, streaking a meter in front of Link. A victory laugh rose up in my throat and I let it out. Grinning widely, I high fived Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy, who were also grinning like mad.

Fang came up behind me, synchronising his wings to match mine, and hugged me round the waist.

"Go Ellie!" he whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him on the lips quickly, before pulling away from him and going over to Link, who looked pissed.

"Sorry, dude. But you know the saying…GIRL POWAAAA!" I shouted the end part, and a smile broke out on Link's face.

"Hey, wanna race on the ground?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

"Hell no! You'd have to be an idiot to challenge you to a running race!" I said, dropping to the ground, where I sat in amongst the corn.

"Yeah, who would challenge someone who can run at the speed of sound?" Link said, sitting next to me, a proud grin covering his face.

The guys and Nudge landed next to us, and we sat in amongst the corn, talking and laughing about nothing in particular.


End file.
